In the crowd
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Karena ia adalah orang pertama yang menemukannya di tengah keramaian. ―TakaKuro


_**In the crowd**_

_**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_A/N: why TakaKuro? karena sebuah fancomic yang saya baca di tumblr dan membuat saya jatuh cinta dengan mereka *u* sets after first Seirin vs Touou match._

* * *

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menghadap ke langit yang masih begitu terang dengan garis biru itu. Sebotol minuman dingin di tangan, namun mulai kehilangan rasa dinginnya oleh cuaca panas itu. Kakinya berdiri tegap di sana, tak beranjak selangkah pun dari posisi. Rambut biru mudanya terbang mengikuti arah angin panas itu.

Punggung tangannya ia gunakan tuk mengelap peluh di dahi.

Matanya melirik ke sekitarnya, penuh dengan _manusia_. Ada yang sedang berjalan dengan cepat mengejar waktu. Ada yang santai saja dengan _headphone_ di telinga. Ada pula kumpulan anak seumurnya yang begitu ribut membicarakan _video game_ dan sebagainya.

Sedangkan ia? Ia hanya berdiri termenung di sana, berniat tuk pergi ... namun juga tidak.

Pegangannya pada botol minumannya itu dieratkan, ia berusaha melampiaskan segala bentuk amarah, sedih, kesal, dan perasaan lain yang telah bercampur aduk dengan berantakan. Ia meneguk ludahnya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan caranya sendiri.

Ia kalah.

Dan sesungguhnya ia butuh seseorang untuk menenangkannya saat ini. Untuk berucap bahwa ia masih dapat mencoba lain kali. Ia masih dapat menang dari mantan _partner_-nya lain kali. Bahwa ia masih punya kesempatan tuk menang.

Namun yang ia harapkan memang tak mungkin. Karena memang tak ada yang dapat membaca pikirannya, tak ada yang tahu bahwa rasa sakitnya setelah pertandingan itu terlalu berat untuknya. Yang ia harapkan saat ini hanya satu; ia ingin seseorang tuk muncul dan menepuk kepalanya lembut, hanya dengan itu, maka mungkin ia akan merasa lebih baik.

Ia mencoba melangkahkan kakinya, berusaha tuk kembali ke Seirin, mungkin masih ada siapapun yang berada di sana. Mungkin Hyuuga-_senpai_, atau Kiyoshi-_senpai_? Riko-_san _pun boleh atau ah―Kagami-_kun_, mungkin? Siapapun, tenangkan ia dari rasa kesalmarahsedih yang bercampur aduk ini―

"Kuroko?"

Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan sungguh ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa orang inilah yang akan ia lihat di hadapannya. Salah satu lawannya yang pernah ia hadapi, seorang yang sebenarnya hanya beberapa kali (dan dapat dihitung dengan satu tangan) sempat berbicara dengannya di luar lapangan.

"Takao-_kun_?" ucapnya dengan suara kecil. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menatap lurus pada lelaki itu, "Takao-_kun_ mengapa ada di sini? Kukira daerah ini tidak dekat dengan Shuutoku?"

Sebuah senyum terhias di wajahnya, deretan giginya yang putih ia pamerkan. "Aku datang untuk membelikan salah satu _lucky item_ yang diminta Shin-_chan_. Kalau kau mengapa ada di sini? Aa―" ia seakan teringat sesuatu, "―hee, jangan-jangan kau ada di sini untuk menenangkan diri setelah kalah melawan Touou, eh?"

Ia hanya diam dan tidak merespon. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan diam―sekali lagi, tanpa merespon.

"Ee―jangan bilang perkataanku tepat!?" dengan sedikit tidak percaya bahwa lelaki yang lebih pendek ini kenyataannya merasa demikian, ia sedikit panik. "A-aa―maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud... menyinggung? Ah, sudahlah, kau tahu masih ada kesempatan lain, bukan?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak rambut biru murid Seirin itu. "Lagipula kalian adalah tim yang kuat, kalian pasti akan berkembang lagi."

Murid Shuutoku itu menggaruk pipinya, "ya, tentu saja kami tetap lebih kuat dari kalian. Dan kami pasti akan menang berikutnya." Ia tersenyum lebar sekali lagi, "kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Kuroko! Shin-_chan_ pasti sudah menunggu _lucky item_-nya. Pastikan kalian lebih kuat berikutnya kita bertanding lagi!" serunya sambil mundur menjauh. Setelah selesai dengan kalimatnya, ia berbalik dan berlari kecil menuju sebuah toko yang ada di dekat sana.

Ramai. Ribut. Namun baginya saat ini ... dunia seakan _terhenti_.

Ah. Ia hanya terdiam di sana. Betapa perasaannya saat ini jadi lebih lega, dengan sebuah acakan halus di kepala oleh lelaki bernomor punggung sepuluh itu. Ia tak pernah berpikir akan bertemu dengannya, ia tak pernah berpikir seseorang akan menemukannya di tengah keramaian. Ia tak pernah berpikir ... seseorang akan melakukan suatu hal yang memang sedang ia butuhkan saat ini tanpa diminta.

Walau singkat, namun tanpa sadar ia terus mengulang adegan tadi. Segala kalimat dan suaranya. Tangannya yang mengacak rambutnya ... dan bagaimana lelaki tadi menyebut namanya.

Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mencapai rambutnya, masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, mencoba sekali lagi merasakan sentuhan lelaki itu.

Mungkin terdengar bodoh atau mungkin juga klise. Namun saat ini ia jadi ingin berbicara lebih banyak dengan lelaki itu. Ia ingin memiliki perbincangan yang lebih panjang dengannya, daripada hanya sekedar ketika di lapangan, atau mungkin ketika ia bertemu Midorima-_kun_, dan kebetulan lelaki itu ada di belakangnya dan berbincang singkat. Ia ingin mereka bertemu lagi dan mendengar suaranya karena mereka memang saling bertemu.

Dan mungkin mulai saat itu juga, ia akan terus memikirkan lelaki itu di otaknya, karena bahkan saat ini saja, pikirannya sudah penuh olehnya.

Karena ia adalah orang pertama yang menemukannya di tengah keramaian.

* * *

_A/N: sebenarnya sih harapan saya itu lebih ke di mana Takao 'mencari' Kuroko dengan Hawk Eye daripada 'tidak sengaja' ketemu Kuroko. tapi jujur, CRACK ITU SUSAH. saya selama ini nggak pernah suka gimana sama crack, jadinya nggak mengalami kesulitan bikin fficnya, karena memang sudah ada hints di canon, tinggal dikembangin apa. kalau ini? a-ahaha, jadi gaje banget ._._


End file.
